Remember Me
by kali rogers
Summary: Audrey tiene 241 años viendo a la humanidad. Ha visto diplomaticos, famosos y más. Pero sus favoritos son aquéllos niños que se convirtieron en arqueros, espías, subdirectoras de agencias secretas, soldados, millonarios. Los que se volvieron Héroes y Vengadores. - - Participa en el reto 6 del forum "La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS)"
1. Soldados y chocolates

**bienvenidos a mi primer historia con OC, que participa en el reto 6 del forum "** **La Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento de JARVIS)"  
**

 **bueno la pequeña Audrey Elizabeth Bannister, es inglesa, tiene 241 años a pesar de lo cual sufre de absesos infantiles, puede ser madura o inmadura y una niñita dependiendo de la situacón. Se lleva escondiendo mucho tiempo de SHIELD, HYDRA y cualquiera que quiera sus habilidades: teléquinesis, telepatía y proyección de energia (aun que la ultima aun no la controla y se sale cuando tiene emociones negativas)**

 **Cuando dice su nombre real es porque esa persona le interesa, aun asi, sus enemigos y los bajos mundos la conocen como Idunn, apodo que le fue dado por su "inmortalidad"**

 **No es mala, es buena pero solo quiere que la dejen pasear por el mundo al cabo que no tratara de dominarlo en lo más mínimo.**

 **Disclaimer: nadie me pertenece desgraciadamente, solo Audrey :)**

* * *

Muchas veces he escuchado aquélla anécdota del hombre que le decía a Chaplin que invirtiera su dinero en la bolsa, justo un dia (o dias, no recuerdo exactamente) antes de la Gran Depresión en 1929. Y puedo decir que es cierto. Yo estaba atrás de ellos escuchando y en cuánto el hombre se fue, fue el mismo Chaplin quién me dijo que sacara mi dinero de las inversiones. Aún tengo el autográfo que me dio en una servilleta.

Una semana después me mudé a Brooklyn para mantener mi perfil bajo y conmigo venía mi ropa y mis millones de dólares en 2 maletas. Ese mes fue mi favorito, conocí al hombre más gracioso del mundo y al niño más valiente de todos...

* * *

1929

Brooklyn en épocas de crisis económica no es bonito y ahí andaba yo con un traje a la última moda de Europa y una bolsa de dinero. Corté camino por un callejón, pero un hombre me seguía. Cuando me di cuenta caminé más rápido y divise una avenida dónde varios niños jugaban baseball justo al final del callejón. Él comenzó a correr y yo también. Crucé la avenida y rebasé a los niños.

No conocía muy bien y acabé en un callejón sin salida. Sin saber que hacer le rogué que se alejara pero no me escucho. Si me alteraba lo suficiente, mi energía mataría a muchos. El sujeto me tomó de las muñecas cuando una piedra le dió en la cabeza y lo aturdió soltando una de mis manos. Atrás de él había un niño tal vez de nueve, rubio, ojos azules y flaco como un palo.

"¡Déjala en paz!"

El tipo se rió y lo ignoró, pero en cuánto le dió la espalda otra piedra lo golpeo. "¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!"

Yo aproveché la situación y le di un puntapié en el muslo y un golpe bajo con mi rodilla. El pequeño y yo emprendimos retirada. Corrimos y corrimos. Pronto noté que yo lo estaba dejando atrás. ¿Qué clase de niño no puede correr rápido a esa edad? En una esquina él se detuvo y yo me tuve que regresar para ayudarlo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Usted corra señorita...estoy bien..." El aire le faltaba y estaba más rojo que un tomate. Empezó a buscar desesperado en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó un inhalador y respiró con el. Por eso no podía correr...

Ambos nos sentamos en la acera. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Yo soy Audrey." Él había salvado mi vida, lo natural era que mintiera sobre mi nombre. Me contó de sus aflicciones, cómo salvar personas y ser golpeado, además de la preocupación de su mamá por que no se le acabar su inhalador. Era muy noble y tenía once años según me dijo. Quería salvar al mundo.

"¿Qué es eso en tu rodilla?"

"Estaba jugando y me caí."

Le arqueé la ceja y confesó la verdad. "Jhonny me empujó. Pero Bucky le dió su merecido."

Lo llevé a mi casa, curé sus heridas y le di un jarrón con muchos chocolates. Hubiera deseado tener una foto de su cara. "No puedo aceptarlo señorita."

"Audrey; _señorita_ es muy impersonal. Además yo no los comeré, puedes compartirlos."

"¿Vive sola?"

"Si."

"Me parece bueno que una mujer pueda ser independiente."

"Espero que lo sigas creyendo cuando tengas novia."

Steve se sonrojó un poco. "Prometo que así será. Con el corazón."

En cuánto fue hora de irse salimos y lo acompañé a su edificio. Antes de despedirnos, Steve corrió hacia un niño castaño, más alto y fornido que él, que lanzaba una pelota vieja contra la pared. Lo llamó para que me conociera. Era Bucky Barnes. Tenía un sonrisa simpática y una mirada maliciosa cómo para tener 12 años. Pero trataba a Steve con cariño. No por eso dejaba de darle una que otra palmada en la espalda.

Antes de irme me acerqué a Steve, lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó atolondrado y rojo a más no poder. Mientras me alejaba escuché a Bucky exclamar lo orgulloso que estaba de que su amigo hubiera tenido su primer beso.

Esa noche me regresé a Inglaterra tan rápido como pude. Apreciaba a ese niño y vivía muy cerca de mí edificio. Tenía que alejarme.

* * *

1943

Es la novedad americana. Asi que fui. Y ahí estaba yo, junto a un montón de jóvenes mujere con sus hormonas alborotadas. Todos querían conocer al Capitán América, el espectáculo de gira en Europa y que prometía salvar al mundo cada vez que comprabas bonos de despensa. Era guapo, vaya que lo era. Y paciente, porque yo no hubiera soportado tener que posar con fotos con esos bebés llorones.

"Su trasero es apachurrable." Todas eran insensatas, pero esa fue la peor. La frase salió de una castaña que tenía turno para foto después de mí. La miré sorprendida, que lengüita tan bonita.

"¿No lo crees?"

"No lo sé...Yo no pienso así de los hombres." Traté de no juzgarla.

"De todos modos, mira al asistente del senador junto a él, no podrías tocarle más de lo debido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Melissa." Cómo odiaba (aún odio) tener que mentir.

"Katherine Lewis."

Cuando fue mi turno, me acerqué para retratarme y al ver sus ojos sentí una familiaridad. Él también, porque me miró con sorpresa pero sonriendo. "¿Te conozco?"

He conocido a tantos en 241 años que ya no recuerdo a todos por caras sino por nombres. Me encogí de hombros. El fotográfo nos apuró y en cuánto terminamos, él tomó la foto recién revelada. "¿Qué recuerdas más?¿Caras o nombres?"

Su pregunta me sorprendio pero respondí. "Nombre."

El Capitán firmó, me sonrió y me fui. Cuando estaba pagando al empleado observé la firma: Steve Rogers. Siempre supe que el pequeño de Brooklyn sería un héroe...y además guapo.

* * *

1945

Todos hablaban de él y su sacrificio. Todos veían a un hombre fuerte, valiente y temerario. Yo veía (aún veo) a un pequeño niño de Brooklyn que sólo desea hacer el bien y que ha tenido aventuras más reales que los dragones de su infancia.

* * *

2015

Saber que esta vivo y que el pequeño héroe sigue dando todo de sí, me hace sentir que no me equivoqué al darle mi jarrón de chocolates.

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado! :)  
**


	2. Poder con un toque femenino

**Audrey tiene contactos y muchos conocidos, en sí de eso se trata esto...pero después tendra aventuras con los vengadores...bueno si, lean y disfruten**

 **Nadie es mio, solo Audrey.**

* * *

Muy pocas veces conoces a personas que tiene un algo que te dice que cambiaran al mundo.

La SSR me atrapó. Cuando mi familia murió y yo escapé hubo un coronel juró encontrarme y con el tiempo sus descendientes fundaron dicha organización al finalizar la Primera Guerra. Y lograron su objetivo.

* * *

1939

Tenía cinco años de haber sido detenida y experimentada. Choques eléctricos, agujas y no entendían porque vivía tanto ni porque tenía esas habilidades. Les molestaba que dijera: "Así nací" pero era la verdad.

Todos eran hombres, excepto las enfermeras y todos saben que los hombres no tienen tacto para asuntos como yo y así fue. Eran idiotas.

Ese día bajó alguien más, el general de esa base (ya conocía sus pasos) llegó seguido de unos pequeños pero firmes pasos. Era una mujer, cabello oscuro, ojos negros y una elegancia inglesa que hacia años no veía en una compatriota. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y comprendió mi dolor.

"Espero que estos calabozos no la hagan dudar de unirse a nosotros agente Carter. Claro que usted nunca vendría aquí, no es lugar para una secretaria."

Vi su orgullo herido y lo comprendí. Ella me agradaba más en medio minuto que él en cinco años.

"Con todo respeto señor, yo apliqué para agente de campo, no para secretaria. ¿Qué hace esta joven aquí?"

"Es parte de una investigación..."

"¡Científica! ¡Me están haciendo experimentos!"

"¿Qué?"

El general se acercó para escoltarla a la salida.

"¡Me hieren!"

"¿Qué significa eso general?"

"¡Si, díganos general!"

El hombre me miró enojado por mi insolencia. "Silencio. Tu niña, cállate. Y usted señorita Carter no debería estar aquí."

"Entonces ¿para que me trajo? ¿Para intimidarme?"

"¡Dile Carter!"

"Cállate. Señorita Carter no olvide quién es su superior."

"¡Se llama agente Carter! ¡Señorita es tan impersonal!"

"No olvido su rango señor." Su voz era apacible pero firme a la vez. Mi modelo a seguir. "Pero usted tampoco olvide a su superior."

"¿Me está amenazando? El coronel Phillips no solucionará algo tan tonto como ésto, no con una guerra a punto de estallar."

"¿Y con que moralidad pensamos ganarla si cometemos los mismos actos viles que Schimidt y Hitler?"

Carter se fue y cinco días más tarde me liberaron.

* * *

Su sorpresa cuando me vió afuera de su apartamento me hizo reír. No tenía en dónde quedarme y quería conocer mejor a mi benefactora. Me invitó a pasar con mucha cautela. "Quería dar las gracias."

"No se supone que estes aquí."

"¿Vives sola? Yo también."

"¿Qué hacías en el calabozo?"

"Me han buscado desde hace muchos años y estos ultimos cinco me encontraron y me han estado torturando."

"¿Pero por qué? No tienes más de 20 años."

Me reí. "¿Has escuchado la leyenda de Idunn?"

La agente me miró perpleja. "No puede ser...¿tú?"

Asentí.

"¡Vaya una novata! ¡Mi primer semana en la SSR y liberé al objetivo más buscado!"

Carter se dejó caer en su silla y yo me levanté de la mía."¡Hiciste lo correcto!"

"Phillips me matará..."

"¡No!¡Sólo mírame!" Le mostré las marcas de agujas en mis brazos, las de las descargas eléctricas y los moretones. "¿Me crees peligrosa? Si lo fuera hace años hubiera conquistado el mundo. ¿Crees qués es mejor aventarme a esas torturas?¿Para eso entraste a la SSR, para arrestarme por algo que no hice?"

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y me miró por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Creí que en serio me entregaría de nuevo a mis captores.

"No. Me enlisté para cambiar al mundo y empezaré justo ahora. Soy Margaret Carter, o puedes decirme Peggy." Contestó extendiendomé la mano.

"Audrey. Audrey Elizabeth Bannister."

* * *

1942

Por primera vez en mi vida hice a un lado mi miedo de pérdida y me arriesgué a encariñarme con Peggy. Logró esconderme como su vecina del departamento de enfrente, y nos hicimos buenas amigas. Yo era camarera medio día y ella llegaba en la noche del MI6. A veces entraba a mi departamento y gritaba: "¡Tomé tu azúcar!" A veces yo entraba al de ella: "Tomé el bote del té." "¿Quieres ir a cenar?" "¡¿Tienes manzanilla?!"

Al fin era estable y feliz...hasta que la guerra se comenzó a poner más cruenta. En ocasiones Peggy no llegaba y los bombardeos hacían que yo corriera a los refugios preguntandome por mi amiga. Y luego fue seleccionada por el Coronel Phillips para un proyecto importante.

"¿Nueva York? ¿Cuando?"

"Pasado mañana."

"¿Por?"

"Estados Unidos acordó trabajar con la SSR. Establecermos la base allá y pondremos en marcha el proyecto Renacimiento. El Dr. Erskine nos espera allá."

"Y te irás..." Peggy asintió. "¿Y qué será de mí?"

"Ven conmigo."

"¿Y qué del apartamento?"

"Venderé unos muebles, no se cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de casa. Pero no puede dejarte. La guerra ha hecho que muchos agentes se desplieguen en todo el mundo y no quisiera que Hydra te encontrará, son muy curiosos cuando encuentran a alguien... 'especial'."

"Pero...me prometí ser estable."

"¿Tú? No es posible. Quédate unos cinco meses, arreglas todo y vas a Nueva York."

"¿Y si muero en un bombardeo?" Peggy me miró incrédula de mis miedos y expresiones infantiles. Me recordaba a las caras de mi mamá.

"Tan vieja y tan miedosa. Te veo en 5 meses."

* * *

1943

Los 5 meses resultaron ser insuficientes y terminé reuniéndome con Peggy casi un año después. La veía muy poco por su trabajo y a veces era solicitada en un campo de entrenamiento en Jersey. Yo conseguí trabajo en una librería y todo estaba bien hasta que encontré a un hombre de traje que siempre pasaba por el mismo lugar; luego él no era el único. Después apareció un grupo de 5 agentes. Hombres y tontos, muy obvios. En una ocasión organizaron toda una persecución para atraparme. Al día siguiente llegué a mi departamento después de mi trabajo y le dejé una nota a Peggy: "Me encontraron. Regresaré a casa."

Me fui a Hampshire a visitar mi antigua mansión en ruinas. Yo era la única ahi. Me paseaba por el salón de baile y recordaba viejos tiempos.

* * *

1992

De repente veía a mi vieja amiga, pero ella era ya de renombre. Mucha seguridad custodiando a la _Jefa_ de SHIELD. Pero me escabullí...

"¡Audrey!" No contesté. "¿Te pasa algo?"

"Me atraparon. Un tal Strocker y creí que tu lo conocías."

"Para nada ¿Qué te hizó?"

"Lo usual. Lo que hizó la SSR y lo que quiere hacer SHIELD."

"No puedo hacer nada al respecto." Las arrugas y las canas eran evidentes, pero su firmeza aún estaba allí.

"¡Ayúdame! Una palabra tuya y se detendrán."

"¡Ya no depende de mí! Hay un consejo, un secretario y un director. No es fácil."

"Pero te admiran..."

"Audrey ¿sabes por qué me retiré? El consejo me olbigó. Ahora hay novatos que ni siquiera saben lo principal de la Segunda Guerra ni las siglas de SHIELD. Soy como un recuerdo puesto en la esquina del sótano de una manera muy sutil."

La puerta se abrió de golpe y nos asustamos, pero sólo entró una niña de rubie de unos 9 años. Sus ojos negros me recordaron a Peggy. Pero su vestido azul con una estrella en el pechi y su falda con las barras de la bandera me recordaron a Steve. Era tímida pero su mirada despierta no dejaba de verme sin perder ni un detalle.

"Ella es Sharon, es la hija de mi hermana menor. Ven a saludar a mi amiga."

La niña se acercó con recelo. "¿Ella es otra espia?"

Yo negué con la cabeza. "¿Te gusta el Capitán América?" Mi pregunta la hizó sonreír y asintió.

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué es valiente?" Sharon asintió de nuevo. "¿Por qué es guapo?" La pequeña se sonrojó y escondió el rostro en las faldas de Peggye mientras ella reía como antes. Cuando éramos jóvenes (bueno ella) y felices.

* * *

2016

Decían que tomaba calmantes. Que el Capitán la iba a ver cada semana y que casi no recordaba nada. La caída de SHIELD y el resurgimiento de HYDRA se habían llevado todas sus fuerzas. Hacía mucho que no la veía y la extrañaba mucho. era de noche cuando me escabullí a su cuarto deseando encontrar despierta a la Peggy con memoria. Me senté junto a su cama y en el sillón a la esquina, estaba una rubia envuelta y acurrucada en una colcha del Capitán América. Debe ser Sharon.

Cuando volteé la vista de ella, me topé con los ojos negros y brillantes de Peggy. "Audrey, me alegra que estés aquí. Cité a toda la familia, creo que es hora de irme. ¿Recuerdas a Sharon?" Contesto señalando a su sobrina y asentí callada.

"¡Pero mírate! Te ves tan joven."

"Ójala pudiera compartirte un poco. Pudiste haber hecho más."

"No, Audrey, ni siquiera creo haber hecho lo suficiente."

"No digas eso. Fuiste de mucha inspiración para muchas mujeres."

"Tal vez, pero aún hay estigmas. No creen que una mujer pueda conseguir poder por mérito propio. Yo soy Peggy-la novia del Capitán y posiblemente la amante de Howard para obtener la dirección-Carter. Mi sobrina es Sharon-tiene parientes influyentes pero no sabe hacer nada-Carter. Y eso que mi Sharon sabe más cosas que yo. Toma de ejemplo a...Maria. Maria-debió haberse acostado con alguien para tener el puesto-Hill. Y luego tenemos a Natasha-usa más que si inteligencia para sacar información-Romanoff. ¿Cuál es tu estigma Audrey?" Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Pero sasí es la verdad, duele.

"Audrey- tiene un poder que no puedo manejar y por eso debe ser controlada-Bannister."

"Ése es. Ahora demuestrales lo contrario."

Me quedé afuera del asilo y vi cuando sacaron el féretro del lugar. La procesión incluía entre algunos agentes y diplomáticos a Tony, Steve, Sharon por supuesto, Maria, Nat, Pepper, Hank Pym y Sam Wilson. Detrás de ellos también algunos familiares.

Ese día perdí una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban.

 _"Tal vez Sharon sea buena vecina."_


	3. Un destello rojo

**tomen una galletita si captan las referencias (::) uds sabrán cuales...**

 **disfruten :D**

* * *

Siempre he creído que los niños deben ser niños. Ellos no deben cargar con nuestros errores que provocan la guerra y otras cosas. No deben involucrarse en esos asuntos porque crecen muy rápido. Pero, aún así no todos los que tienen una infancia difícil terminan perdidos para siempre.

* * *

1989

Era el calabozo más oscuro en el que había estado. Y a veces se escuchaban gritos en la lejanía. Strocker, un ambicioso (y en ese entonces) joven, gustaba de hacerme experimentos y torturarme. En una ocasión llegó un paquete y cuando lo recibió escuché las siguientes palabras: "Alexander Pierce lo envía, la fórmula más cercana al suero del Capitán América. Con esto y las células que obtuvimos de nuestra prisionera, tendremos mejores agentes..." Esos malditos, si hubiera sabido que eran de Hydra...no hubiera podido hacer algo de cualquier manera.

Aun así, nunca olvidaré aquél día de invierno.

"¡Señorita Ivanova!¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" La mujer, rubia y elegante a pesar de su edad, me miró impasible. Y luego miró a Strocker.

"No dirá nada, es nuestra nueva donante involuntaria. ¿Y qué pequeñita me trae hoy?" Fue entonces que distinguí el mechón rojo que se asomaba detrás de la mujer. Una hermosa niña fue acercada a Strocker. Estaba asustada pero su barbilla levantada mostraba mucha determinación. Tenía el cabello rojo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida y unos enormes ojos verdes.

Era preciosa y tenía que estar en esa situación. A veces creo que el mundo en lugar de avanzar retrocede.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Madame espera que ese nuevo suero suyo haga maravillas como prometió. No olvide lo que pasará si no cumple su trato."

"Descuide. Strocker nunca falla a su palabra."

"¿Tiene algo para borar memorias?"

"Claro ¿cómo cree que atrapamos al soldado del invierno?"

"Eso sólo es un cuento."

Natalia me miró asustada. Nunca olvidaré sus ojos. Esos ojos siempre me persiguen en mis pesadillas.

"Si claro, solo un cuento...Sólo le diré que yo hice la máquina y que Zola me ayudó con ella."

La pelirroja miró a su tutora y ella le regresó la mirada con desprecio. "Úsela con Natalia."

Esa noche lloré mucho, porque no hay nada peor que oír a una niña de cinco años que sufre y ruega por su mamá.

* * *

2005

Estaba harta. Me decía que aunque hablara con Peggy, SHIELD no me dejaría en paz. Cómo si tener que mudarme a Tokio no hubiera sido suficiente, había una mujer siguiendome todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo la identifique? Siempre usaba vestidos floreados...que ridiculez. Era linda, ojos oscuros, cabello negro pero con una mirada de stalker de peliculas de terror. Bueno, pero sus vestidos eran lindos.

Mientras hacía compras por los mercados de Tokio, reconsideraba volver a mudarme. Nueva York (de nuevo). La mujer que me entregó el pescado (amó el sushi) me pareció conocida. No era asiatica y tenía ojos verdes...Verdes...

Seguí caminando y luego me topé con que a unos metros adelante estaba la chica flores. Típico. Decidí evadirla pero cuando volteé atrás la mujer de la pescadería venía tambien tras de mi. Estaba acorralada.

Asi que corríi tan rápido como pude y solo una de mis perseguidoras venia atrás. No conocía muy bien esas calles y acabé en un callejón sin salida.

Pero ella ya no estaba atrás. De frente topé con un hombre. Tampoco asiático y con una chaqueta de cuero, junto a él estaba la mujer de la pescadería.

"Hola Idunn." Al tratar de regresar, tropecé y cai de sentón. Me cubrí la cara y opté por misericordia.

"Por favor ¡Ya no más experimentos!¡No quiero volver!"

"No somos los unicos que te buscan ¿o sí?" La mujer se quitó su cofia y dejó su cabello rojo caer en sus hombros.

"Ustedes son los peores espías que he visto. Tú eres muy obvia."

"¿Ella? Mi compañera es Natasha Romanoff, una de las mejores."

"Perseguirte era parte del plan para alejarte de la obsesionada con las flores." Mi boca estaba abierta. Esa pequeña...frente a mí.

"Natalia..." Su expresión cambió al escucharme decir aquél nombre. "Has crecido..." Ambos se miraron entre sí confundidos.

"Olvidenlo ¿de dónde son? ¿CIA, KGB? Eso seria razonable considerando tu lugar de origen."

"Somos de SHIELD." Me levanté y me resigné. "¿Qué quieren?"

"Nuestro director cree que tus habilidades podrían no ser tan malas y yo soy un experto en meter personas especiales al buen camino." Natasha sonrió, al parecer hablaba de ella.

"Yo soy especial, pero no ando en mal camino."

"¿Entonces por qué huyes?"

"No sé tu Natasha, pero yo odio las agujas y las prisiones."

"Te prometo no más experimentos."

"¡Clint!" Clint...el nombre me era familiar.

"A Fury no le molestará."

"Tampoco le gustará."

"Oye, accedió en contratarte, accederá en cuidarla."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"Por supuesto ¿Vienes? Toma en cuenta que nos escoges a nosotros o la chica del vestido floreado."

Minutos después iba con ellos en un avión privado. "Asi que... ¿Clint?"

"Clint Barton."

"¿Sigues robando carteras como a los 9 años?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Nada!" Esa se las contaré luego.

* * *

2016

"¿Y cómo era?"

"Hermosa y algo rellenita." extraño a Peggy pero debo admitir que Natasha no es mala compañía.

"Solo recuerdo después del tratamiento, lo de antes está muy difuso."

"Estabas asustada...nunca olvido tu rostro ¿sabes? Siempre me preguntaba que había sido de ti."

"Pues ya sabes el resto: asesina, ladrona, bailarina, espía, mercenaria, desempleada de SHIELD..."

"Y una vengadora." Mi interrupción hizo que bajará la mirada cómo si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado.

"No lo merezco."

"Clint te dió una oportunidad y Steve también. Si ellos creyeran en mí de esa manera, me daría por satisfecha." Natasha seguía dudando.

"¿Te digo algo? He visto muchos niños, los ves pasando la peor vida, millonarios, pobres, jugando, abusados, felices, bien criados o arruinados para siempre. Luego crecen. En un parpadear se convierten en soldados, empresarios, cientificos, subdirectoras de agencias secretas o arqueros. Esos recuerdos los guardo para siempre, y entre ellos me gusta mucho recordar aquél destello rojo que se convirtió en la primer mujer Vengadora."

Natasha me miró enternecida. "Y yo siempre recuerdo a aquélla joven que me sonrió cuando me alejaba en aquélla camilla."

* * *

 **hice un poco de investigación, y decidi agregar algunas de las cosas que le inyectaron a Natasha, tal vez no sea como el capitán pero tiene algunas cosas mejoradas y asi...  
**

 **en cierto modo lo que le pusieron es algo derivado de Audrey (en esta historia) asi que...solo le ayuda a ser más fuerte**

 **bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**


	4. Lágrimas de valentía

**no sabría decir de dónde salió ese cariño por Maria, tiendo a querer personajes que no son precisamente los principales (aunque ella merece más papel) y además en los comics (y ahora se está notando en el MCU) tiene una personalidad muy cambiante y sus posturas políticas me fascinan...no sé, a veces la odio tanto y otras veces la quiero como si fuera yo misma ahaha es odiosa pero astuta, inteligente, agradable cuando quiere y es una badass**

 **en fin... tiene muchos rasgos dentro de su persona y por eso quería hacer esto, porque a pesar de que se lleve muy bien con Audrey y que le tomé un poco de cariño, ambas podrían ser acérrimas enemigas si quisieran.**

* * *

Sharon era igual a Peggy. Después de conocerla, me agradó que cada vez hay más niñas con determinación y voluntad. Pero aún hay otras que en su más tierna edad necesitan un estimulo.

* * *

1993

Después de visitar a mi amiga me fui a Chicago y habité allí casi un año. Hay muchos fanáticos de baseball.

En una ocsasión pasaba frente a uno de los campos de juego para las ligas menores, y observé a los niños (todos hombres) jugar y me recordó cuando Tony Stark...esa será para luego.

El punto es que cuando caminaba por las gradas escuché unos sollozos ahogados. Me acerqué y abajo encontre a una niña con pantalón de mezclilla, blusa negra y una gorra de los medias rojas sobre su cabello oscuro.

"¡Hola!" Ella volteó asustada, sus ojos azules eran hermosos pero estaban irritados de tanto llorar. "Hola." Su voz era tan callada, cómo si se escondiera.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"No puedo hablar con extraños."

Me senté con ella y le extendí mi mano. "Alice."

"Maria." Contestó tomándola. "¿Quieres secuestrarme?"

"No. No creo que suceda. ¿Ahora me dirás porque lloras?"

"Ellos no quieren que juegue, dicen que una niña no juega baseball, pero... ¡Míralos! Ni siquiera lanzan bien, están arruinando el juego. Solo me dejan entrar cuando el entrenador está presente."

La observé triste, porque la niña parecía tener buen brazo y disfrutar del deporte, ella no merecía ser tratada de esa manera. De pronto un moretón en su brazo llamó mi atención.

"¿Qué te pasó ahí?" Maria se sonrojó y trato de evadir mi mirada.

"...Me caí."

"Yo también tengo marcas así." Le señalé las de agujas (gracias SHIELD, SSR, HYDRA) y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más a mí.

"A mi también me lastimaron Maria. Puedes decirme que te paso."

"Papá se enojó porque siempre estoy llorando. ¡Lo intenté, en serio! ¡Pero las lágrimas se salen! Yo no quiero ser débil."

Perdería mucho tiempo tratando de explicar la rabia que me invadió en ese momento, pero solo les diré que cuide mi boca de decir cualquier tontería, porque parte de la alcurnia inglesa corre por mis venas... bueno la mayoría de esos parientes ya están muertos y ha pasado tanto tiempo que dudó que mi ADN llegué a coincidir al menos en un .001% con el de la reina actual, tal vez debería ir a...estoy desvariando.

Me enojé mucho, pero no dejaría que me arruinarán a esta niña.

"¡Esa mentira es una de las más grandes! Maria, mírate. ¿Cuántos brazos tienen esos niños?"

"Dos."

"¿Y tú?" la niña me contestó señalando dos dedos en su mano. "Así es ¿qué es lo que te hace menos capaz?"

"...mi cabello largo."

"No si te lo recoges. Otra cosa: llorar es algo muy díficil, porque implica abrir tu corazón de par en par. Los hombres a veces tienen miedo de eso, pero cuántas guerras se evitarían si pudieran ver con sensibilidad el sufrimiento de los demás."

Maria me miró anonadada. "Qué bonito hablas."

"Mi familia decía que supuestamente desciendo de Shakespeare."

"¿Quién?"

"Olvídalo." Tomandola del brazo la saque de su escontite y le sacudí la tierra de sus pantalones. "Vé allá y diles que jugaras."

"Jimmy me golpeará."

"Cariño, eres mujer. Toda tu vida se interpondrán en tu camino, si no los enfrentas ahora nunca lo harás. ¡Sácalos del camino!"

Decidida se acomodó su gorra y camino rápidamente a ese tal Jimmy. "¿Qué quieres? Aquí no juegan lloronas ni niñitas."

"Vaya Jimmy, si no me dices que soy niña casi ni me doy cuenta. Aunque mi cabello largo y mis uñas pintadas parecen ser obvias." Guau, la chica era astuta. Los demás se rieron de la respuesta dejándo al jefe en ridiculo.

"Pues largo."

"Voy a jugar." Los niños le gritaban que perdía su tiempo mientras Jimmy la ignoraba. "Jimmy déjame jugar, voy a jugar quieras o-"

Maria no pudó terminar porque el chico la lanzó duramente al piso, yo iba a correr a salvarla de la humillación total cuando Maria se puso de pie. "¡Sal de mi camino!"

Sin darle tiempo, lo aventó al piso y se colocó sobre él. Le dió una bofetada y lo sacudió tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. "¡Voy a jugar Jimmy! ¡Voy a jugar o juró que morir en mis manos será lo último que hagas!"

No me refería a eso cuando le dije que se abriera paso en la vida, pero pareció tener buen resultado. Durante ese juego improvisado Maria bateó cinco home runs y aunque una niña tuviera todos los juguetes que deseara no se vería tan feliz cómo ella aquél día.

* * *

2016

Me gusta ser parte de los Nuevos Vengadores (aunque en ese entonces no me llevaban a todas las misiones porque era novata), es una vida grupal muy interesante. Sobre todo cuando encontré a Steve y a Maria platicando en un pasillo con la formalidad más posible del mundo. Aún así eran muy obvios. Cuando él se fue, Maria lo miró alejarse hasta que yo le lancé una bola de baseball. "¡Piensa rápido!"

Ella la cachó, y me miró. Muy enojada. "¿No deberías estar entrenando con Sam?"

"Creo que ya se cansó de mi. Pero te he de decir que mi teléquinesis esta restaurada y desempolvada, ya puedo volver a asustar en halloween. ¿Le estabas mirando el trasero? Con razón todas lo dejan salir primero."

Maria se rió. "No, no lo estaba haciendo. Y sí, esa es nuestra regla." Al fondo pudé ver a Steve y Sharon sentados juntos y platicando. Desde la muerte de Peggy, ella pasaba mucho tiempo ahi lo cual me alegraba. Pero no cuando Maria los miraba nostalgicamente. Me deprimía sobretodo porque yo era la que se daba cuenta.

"¿Irías a batear conmigo?" Pregunté señalando mi guante y la bola. Mis absesos infantiles.

"Estoy trabajando."

"No, estabas ¿cómo se dice en mi querida tierra inglesa? ¿ _Flirteando_?" Maria frunció el ceño y miró a Steve y luego a mí.

"Claro que no." La seguí hasta su oficina.

"Hubo un tiempo en que jugabas mucho." En los años (no son tantos cómo creen) que llevaba de conocerla nunca le había dicho que la había visto de pequeña, porque nunca sabes que reacción puedan tener las personas.

"Si, bueno después de _eso_ no volví a jugar." Cuando la cuestioné me contestó que yo debería saberlo.

"¿Y qué haces?" Maria me miró por encima de la pantalla de su computadora mientras seguía tecleando. "Envío unos correos."

"¿Puedo ver?"

"Nop."

"¿Qué te asusta?"

"Nada, pero son personales." Estaba muy a la defensiva. Traté de asomarme pero ella minimizo el correo para que no pudiera verlo.

Me senté enojada, pero me puse a pensar. Ella nunca era tan cerrada, tal vez un poco, pero nunca le molestó que vagara cerca de ella cuando trabajaba. No cómo ahora. Así que decidí demostrarle mis recién entrenados poderes. Con una mano moví la pantalla hacía mi y con la otra lancé su silla a un lado del escritorio. "¡Audrey!" Maria desconectó el cable de la computadora pero yo había visto el destinatario.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Lo mismo pregunto yo ¿qué haces enviandolé correos a Thaddeus Ross? ¿No es él que persigue al Dr. Banner?"

"Perseguía, en pasado. Aún así no los conoces, no es de tu incumbencia."

"No necesito conocerlos para saber que él es un monstruo aún más peligroso que Hulk. Me vas a decir que tienes que hablar con él-" con la mirada cerré el seguro de la puerta de la oficina -"y más vale que sea ahora."

Maria suspiró resignada. "Cada vez eso se pone peor, Tony creó un robot malvado y Visón vaga por ahi cómo si nada, aliens llegan de la noche de a la mañana, organizaciones malvadas planean genocidios y no hay ningun control. Yo me haré cargo de eso. El gobierno quiere hacer unos...acuerdos."

"¿Qué clase de acuerdos?" No me gustaba a dónde iba la conversación.

"Los Vengadores y cualquier clase de vigilante debe estar bajo un registro en que se mencionen sus habilidades, debilidades y otra información. Además de que sólo actuará dónde sea solicitado y cuando el gobierno crea que sea necesario."

"Entonces si quiero ayudar a cruzar a una viejecita...¿tengo que pedir permiso?"

Maria tenía cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos que no me gustaba para nada. "Audrey, no se trata de eso. Mira todos esos... 'héroes' son un peligro."

"Si yo fuera un peligro hace cuánto te lo hubiera demostrado."

"¿Ah si? ¿Cuánta gente ha muerto por tu culpa? Y sin contar a esos ¿Qué hay de todos esos villanos? Debemos hacer algo."

"¡Si! Eso es justo lo que quiero yo, y Steve y todos los demás ¿no lo ves? Tenemos los mismos enemigos y los mismos objetivos."

"¿Sabes? no es solo eso, HYDRA y SHIELD crecieron juntas y tenían los mismos enemigos...¿qué dices a eso?"

La miré enojada, estupefacta, y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir relacionado con estar molesta, irritada y esa clase de emociones. Ya no era quién yo pensaba, o tal vez nunca lo fue.

"¿Qué te paso?"

"Crecí. No creas que no te recuerdo." Eso me sorprendio, la mayoría se olvida de mi fácilmente. "Aquélla tarde la mamá de Jimmy hablo con mi papá furiosa porque alguien molestó a su bebé. Papá se enojo tanto que me sacó del equipo de baseball. Y me lanzo una de su botellas Audrey. Cuando tomaba decisiones cómo tu me dijiste todo salía mal, pero cuando hacía lo que... la mayor parte de mi vida he decido como el General Ross y ¡mírame! he llegado muy lejos."

Su voz se quebraba cada segundo. "Los saqué del camino. A todos." Sus ojos estaban brillosos, con ganas de llorar. ¿Dolor? ¿Vergüenza? Yo también quería llorar porque éste no era el camino que quería para ella.

"¿Y estás feliz? ¿Estás orgullosa de tus decisiones?"

"No." Su voz casi un susurro cómo la primera vez que la vi.

Seguía escondida.

* * *

Yo metí la pata, mi primer misión y...500 personas murieron, gracias a Rumlow. Y a mí.

A los 3 días Ross y el coronel Talbot llegaron con Maria para una _junta_ con Steve y los demás, incluso Tony...y todo se vino abajo.

A favor, en contra, Tony contra nosotros, Visión se alejó de Wanda y la guerra comenzó.

Las niñas necesitan un estímulo para salir al mundo, pero necesita ser constante y dosificado.

Ahi fue dónde me equivoqué con Maria.


	5. Apuntar al objetivo

**aqui meti el POV de alguien más aparte de Audrey porque, quería una razón para tenerla inconsciente ahahaha no es cierto...olvídenlo**

 **(::) galletita para el que agarre las referencias.**

 **Nada me pertenece solo Audrey, Marvel es dueño de todo hasta de mis finanzas.**

 **(perdonen mis errores)**

* * *

Amo los circos. Pero no los modernos que usan payasos que solo se aprovechan de manera grosera del público. Es más gracioso cuando hacen babosadas entre ellos. Aunque los circos de acrobacias también son excelentes.

Recuerden: hay que cuidar a los animales. Y de pasada tratar muy bien a los empleados del circo.

* * *

1980

Salía de la función en la que habia estado. Era un circo algo mediocre y el maestro de ceremonias daba miedo. Pero había un acto interesante de un niño que lanzaba flechas a una manzana sobre la cabeza de otro niño. Interesante.

Una familia caminaba frente a mi mientras salíamos. "¡Mamá! ¡Fue de lo mejor! ¿Podemos venir mañana?"

"No lo creo Laura."

"¿Puedo aprender a lanzar flechas cómo él?"

Mientras escuchaba revisé mis bolsillos y no encontré mi billetera. Mi billetera. Alejándome de la carpa anduve buscandola con la mirada en el piso. Era rosa, muy obvia. Por lo tanto me sorprendí cuando vi a un niño salir de otra de las carpas con una billetera rosa fucsia en sus manos.

Ahora, mi telequiness no estaba muy ensayada, no la usaba por cuestiones de seguridad. Pero YO QUERÍA MI CARTERA. Levanté una piedra y el muchacho tropezó con ella dandome tiempo de alcanzarlo.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo pusé de pie. Era el niño de las flechas. "Y bien Cupido ¿así es cómo se mantiene tu circo?"

"Algo asi..." el niño me miró pensativo. "Solo que a veces son _carteras_ más grandes."

¿Nombre?"

"Clint, pero por favor no grite señorita, que me darán una paliza."

Cómo podrán percatarse hasta ahora, los niños me inspiran mucha compasióny cariño y he de decirles que éste tal Clint lo aprovechó muy bien. Me contó que el circo en realidad era una pantalla para que miembros de la banda el Circo del Crimen robaron entre los espectadores y en cada ciudad a la que iban. No crean que era tan tonto. Todo me lo contó cuando lo jalé de la oreja y lo arrastré por varios metros. (Todo sea por mi cartera)

"¿Y qué haces tú con ellos?"

"Mis padres murieron. Ahora somos mi hermano Barney y yo. Somos parte del acto, nos entrenan y a cambio debemos aprender el oficio y llevarles una cuota de 200 dólares por mes."

"¿De dónde?"

"Lo que sea. Pero ultimamente Barney no ha tenido tanta suerte."

Ese fue el momento dónde Clint obtuvo toda mi misericordia. Abrí mi cartera y le di 2000 dólares. Amé su cara de sorpresa. "¿Por qué es esto?"

"Porque me da la gana ¿no los quieres?" Clint los tomó sin dudar y los guardo en su pantalón.

"Mira, esto es lo que harás: no puedo evitar que aprendas el oficio asi que, lo que juntes para tu mes, si te falta, lo completas de estos 2000. Y si a Barney le falta algo, también dale. Y guarda un poco, necesitaran algo para ustedes dos ¿ok?"

Clint asintió. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ahm...Audrey."

"Gracias Audrey."

* * *

2005

Clint fue bueno y en cuánto llegamos con el director Fury fui detenida y atendida de la mejor manera posible. Aún asi Maria (ese día la conocí) tenía mirada de querer ahorcar a Clint por no tenerme esposada.

"Entonces ¿qué será de mí?"

Te llevarán a una casa de seguridad en lo que Fury se arregla con el Consejo."

"Creí que usarían mis habilidades, ya sabes como un..."

"¿Super héroe? Eso no existe. Hay espías, agentes, soldados."

"¿Qué me dices del Capitán América?"

Clint me miró pensativo. "Tal vez...pero no hay más." Me llevo a comer una hamburguesa. "Aún no puedo creer que hayas sido tú la que me dió el dinero."

Sonreí. "¿Lo usaste bien?"

"Si, pero las cosas cambiaron después de eso. Nos metieron a los robos grandes y una noche, Barney planeaba escapar con la mayor parte del botin para alejarnos de ellos. Ambos. Y lo mataron... yo los entregué a SHIELD unos años después. ¿Ves esto?" Preguntó enseñandome su insignia de la agencia. "Fue por entregarlos."

"Lo lamento Clint."

"Descuida, no fuiste tú." Si se hubiera quitado las gafas habría entendido que tan emotivo había sido para él el relato.

"¿Tienes familia?"

"Eso depende, de la definicion y de que tan peligrosa puedes ser tú?"

"¿Yo?"

Clint no me contestó nada

* * *

2014

 _POV: Clint_

Audrey estaba inconsciente durante el ataque y sublevación de HYDRA, tantos sedantes la dejaron en ese estado. Pero yo sé lo que paso.

HYDRA era SHIELD y SHIELD era HYDRA. Así como así. Yo me encontraba llevando a mi prisionero más reciente a la prisión del Cubo y cuando llegué presencié un motín en todo el lugar. Al gunos reos habían escapado y HYDRA tenía el control. No sabía quién era bueno o malo hasta que nos pusieron en una prisión a mí y otros compañeros.

Ellos me dijeron que la noche anterior un mensaje encriptado que decía _Hail HYDRA_ había llegado a la instalación y a todas las bases. Además de que Fury estaba muerto y había agentes desaparecidos.

Tres días después estabamos listos para un contraataque. Aporvechamos que los traidores celbraban por el supuesto triunfo, pero en realidad era demasiado tarde para ellos.

De hecho fue fácil derrotarlos porque se desanimaron al ver el Triskelion caer sobre sí mismo en vivo y a todo color gracias al Capitán. Y a Nat (yo le enseñé todo lo que hizo esos días)

Recuperamos el lugar y encontré a Audrey encerrada en una prisión. Aproveché la confusión y me largué con ella.

Estaba muy sedada, con magulladuras, palida y algo desnutrida.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_ La voz de Nat se escuchó en todo el quinjet. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

 _"¿Ya viste Twitter? Es trending todo lo de SHIELD."_

"¿Incluido Budapest?"

 _"No, nunca le daría esa satisfacción a Tony."_

"Yo tampoco. ¿En dónde estás?"

 _"Iba a salir del país, necesito una identidad nueva. Fury esta vivo por cierto. ¿A dónde vas tú?"_

"A casa, con Audrey." Nat permaneció callada un momento. _"Audrey, la hallaste."_

"En el Cubo. Algún maldito traidor de SHIELD debe haberla usado para HYDRA todo este tiempo. Esta mal herida."

Otra pausa. _"Te veré allá Clint."_

Llegué en la noche, escondí el quinjet en el granero y en medio de la oscuridad cargué a Audrey hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

"¿Quién es?" La voz de Laura me sorprendió mientras recostaba mi protegida.

"Creí que estabas dormida."

"Todo mundo habla de SHIELD, tú te desapareces más de 3 días ¿en serio creíste que dormiría?" Me acerqué a abrazarla. La extrañaba tanto.

"Lo lamento"

"¿Quién es?"

"Aud- una persona especial que si acaba en mala compañia sería un desastre, necesita mucha ayuda."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Revisa sus heridas, dale de comer cuando despierte y cuídala."

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo estoy bien. No te preocupes."

"Te encanta salvar gente ¿no es así Clint?"

"Hablando de eso, Nat llegará pronto."

"Que bueno que me avisas, asi esconderé los cuchillos para acabar con las clases de Sgrima de una vez. Lila se quisó lanzar de un árbol el otro día."

* * *

 _POV: Audrey_

Cuando abrí los ojos había una mujer frente a mí, sonriendo. "Despertaste." Miré alrededor, la colcha era cómoda, no tenía frío, tenía puestos sudadera y pants y...nueva ropa interior. ¿Quién se atrevió?

"¿Hola?"

"Hola. Creí que querrías un poco de sopa." Asentí sonriendo. "Claro."

Cuando dí la primer probada hice ese gesto de satisfacción de cuando la comida llega a cada maldito espacio de tu boca.

"¡Esta deliciosa! Hace cómo 3 años que no pruebo algo así. Te diría que me recuerdas a mi mamá pero ella no cocinaba, lo hacía nuestra cocinera la señora Stevenson. ¡Nat!"

Mi pelirroja se recargó en la entrada de la habitación. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Un poco mejor, aún me duele la cabeza. ¿En dónde estoy?"

La mujer me dió otra cucharada. "En mi casa."

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Laura. Laura Barton."

"Barton...No eres hermana porque solo era Barney así que..." Mi mirada fue atraída por un objeto circular en uno de sus dedos. "¿¡Esposa!?"

"Ajá."

"¡En un tiempo llegué que eso sería contigo!" exclamé mirando a Natasha.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada, pero los ojos de Nat...se veian...bueno había estado sedada, debo dejar de imaginar cosas que no me conciernen (aunque serían más lógicas, no importa cuánto quiera yo a Laura.)

"¡Mamá! Cooper ponchó mi pelota."

Dos niños entraron al cuarto."No griten niños. Saluden a la invitada. Ellos son Cooper y Lila" Me miraron con recelo y curiosidad.

"Hola."

"Hola." Contestaron en unísono y tímidos.

"Soy Audrey. Y tú Cooper te pareces a tú papá, aunque Lila tiene más de su cabello ¡Lindas trenzas!" Eso convenció a la niña de hacerme compañia esa tarde.

Nat nunca lo quiso admitir pero aquéllos días quisieron más a la _tia Audrey_ que a la _tia Nat_.

* * *

 **Acabé, y si va a haber más, ahora con todos los vengadores (esperemos este lista para el reto) unos mini-fics de la vida diaria de Audrey desde la caída de SHIELD (incluira a Scottt Lang)  
**

 **Gracias por lo reviews y por seguirme...saben es la primera vez que termino una historia de capitulos, normalmente solo acabo los one-shot (obvio!) asi que YAYY!**

 **saludos**


End file.
